The present invention relates in general to bioaerosol collection, and in particular, to a small area electrostatic aerosol collector.
The monitoring of airborne bioaerosols has received an increasing amount of attention in recent years because of the potential impact of particulates on radiative and climatic processes, on human health and because of the role particles play in atmospheric transport and deposition of pollutants. For example, it may be desirable to analyze the air in a predetermined location for particulates that fall within a range of sizes that can be inhaled, such as naturally occurring or artificially produced airborne pathogens, allergens, bacteria, viruses, fungi and biological or chemical agents that are found in or are otherwise introduced into the location.
As another example, it may be desirable to detect the presence of predetermined types of airborne particulates in semiconductor clean rooms, pharmaceutical production facilities and biotechnology laboratories to verify that there has been no contamination produced in such environments that would create undesirable environmental exposures or adversely affect manufacturing, testing or experimental processes. Similarly, the ability to detect the presence of particular airborne particulates in hospitals, nursing homes, rehabilitation centers and other care facilities may be beneficial to assist in preventing the spread of disease, infection or harmful bacteria.
The monitoring of atmospheric particulate matter further finds applications for the assessment of human health risk and for the assessment of environmental contamination. Still further, the monitoring of atmospheric particulate matter further finds applications for the assessment of compliance with National Air Quality Standards (NAAQS), e.g., to monitor the air in public and commercial building air purification and distribution systems, work sites such as mines, sewage facilities, agricultural and manufacturing facilities, outside areas such as street corners, flues, and smokestacks. Monitoring of atmospheric particulate matter also finds applications for monitoring locations where it is desirable to monitor environmental hygiene, such as residences exposed to microorganisms, plants or animals.